The subject disclosure relates generally to an electrical connector assembly having an actuation system to effect mating engagement of two connector halves.
Connector arrangements may have a plug housing, a socket housing, and an actuation means for moving one of the housings into engagement with the other housing such that receptacle contacts of the socket housing are electrically connected to pluggable contacts of the plug housing. These types of plug connector arrangements are primarily used in cases where one of the housings is fixed and accessibility to the plug connector arrangement is limited. These types of conditions typically exist, for example, in the automotive sector, for example in a door-to-body application.
In order to save space, the moveable housing is formed so that only a small portion of the moveable housing projects from the fixed housing when the housings are engaged. This configuration causes the disengagement of the moveable housing from the fixed housing to be difficult. A problem also exists in that the plug connector arrangement has a large number of contact elements that exert a high normal contact force such that considerable force is required to plug-in and release the moveable housing from the fixed housing.
In order to resolve these problems, plug connector arrangements have been provided with actuation systems including actuation camming slides. The actuation slides are arranged on the movable housing and are displaceable in a direction transverse to a direction of engagement. For example, the camming slides may be provided with camming slots that engage with cam projections on the fixed housing. Movement of the movable housing toward the fixed housing can be performed by displacement of the actuation slides transversely with respect to the direction of the movement of the moveable housing toward the fixed housing. In another example, an actuation slide means may be constructed as a toothed rack wherein the displacement of the moveable housing is forced by rotary movement of a pivotal lever with a pinion region engaging in the toothed rack. Examples of such actuation slides are taught by European Patent No. 0 273 999 B1 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,478,251; 5,593,309; 5,618,194 and 5,660,556. The actuation slide may be actuated by a lever as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,090.
In some configurations, given the number of contacts and the mating force to bring the two connectors together, these actuation slides are not effective for the mating engagement. Furthermore, the slides themselves, or the levers require significant open space around them for full travel, which may be an issue with packaging, installation or operation.
It is therefore desirable to develop a plug connector arrangement which can be pushed together and released in a simplified and secured manner while at the same time maintaining low manufacturing costs and saving space.